A Naitlyn Christmas
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: It's Caitlyn and Nate's first christmas together. Fluffy Naitlyn one-shot


**I am soo excited for Christmas!!!! I finally finished this story as well. I figured that Camp Rock needed more christmas stories and decided to write one. It is kinda long but i think it's really sweet. Be warned.... i tried to make it really fluffy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**A Naitlyn Christmas**

The sunshine softly filtered in through the curtains. The open window allowed a gentle breeze to blow throughout the room. Nate stirred a little bit before he opened his eyes. He looked around a little before he looked at the person sleeping next to him. He couldn't help the smile that overtook his face when he thought about her. She was what he lived for. Nate grinned even wider when the sunlight caught the ring that rested on her left hand. This proved to everyone that she was his forever.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me?" Caitlyn asked sleepily. Nate looked down at her to see she had her eyes closed.

"How did you know I was staring at you?" Nate asked, while turning on his side to look at her. Caitlyn didn't say anything but turned to face him and buried herself in his side.

"I saw you but you were obviously deep in thought" Caitlyn mumbled. Nate laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Can't we just stay here all day?"

"Sorry love, but mum is expecting us to be there for Christmas" Nate responded but made no move to get up. Caitlyn rolled over onto her stomach and looked up at him.

"Can you believe this, our first Christmas together?" Caitlyn asked as she moved up to kiss him. Nate smiled softly when she pulled away.

"This is something I have been waiting for since I met you" Nate admitted.

"Me too" Caitlyn said as she kissed him again. She started to pull away but Nate wouldn't let her. He pulled her on top of him as he deepened the kiss. Caitlyn quickly responded. The phone suddenly rang causing Caitlyn to pull away and Nate to groan. Caitlyn laughed and quickly kissed him again before sitting up and reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"Hello dear" Alice, Mrs Grey said on the other side. Nate watched as Caitlyn spoke on the phone. He smiled to himself as he shifted around and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He smirked when he heard Caitlyn's sharp intake of breath as he kissed her shoulder.

"Are you alright dear?" Nate heard his mother ask over the phone.

"Yea.... I'm fine" Caitlyn managed to say as she tried to move away from Nate. Nate only tightened his grip on her. He smirked again when he remembered that Caitlyn was really ticklish. He started to poke her waist. Caitlyn suddenly let out a shriek.

"Alright, what is going on over there?" Alice asked, knowing that it was probably her son who was up to something.

"Go away Nate" Alice heard Caitlyn say. Alice was about to say something when she heard Nate reply.

"It's not my fault if I want to hear you laugh"

"It is when I'm trying to talk on the phone" Caitlyn replied. Alice laughed, knowing that her conversation with Caitlyn was soon going to be forgotten but she decided to stay on the phone and listen. She was excited that her son was celebrating his first Christmas with his new wife. They had been married six months now but Alice still got excited when they were celebrating new events together for the first time.

"I'm sure they won't mind if you give them a good reason" Nate tried to reason. Alice could almost see the smile on Caitlyn's face.

"What would you like me to tell them; sorry I can't talk right now because my husband doesn't like it when the attention is not on him?" Caitlyn asked. Alice almost laughed out loud at this, knowing that Caitlyn was right.

"At least you would be telling them the truth"

"Everyone already knows that though"

"I know..... Hey!" Nate said when he realized what Caitlyn has said. Alice smiled to herself as she heard the two teasing each other. Alice had never seen her son so happy with any other girl. Caitlyn seemed to have placed a permanent smile on his face.

"You know I love you"

"Yes I do. I love you too. Merry Christmas beautiful" Alice heard Nate respond quietly. She reached up to wipe a tear from her eye. Who knew her son could be such a romantic? Maybe he had taken a page out of Shane's book. He was always doing romantic things for Mitchie. Alice would be lying if she said she wasn't excited about Christmas. Jason, Shane and Nate were coming home along with their wives and children. She brought the phone back up to her ear but couldn't hear anything. She placed the phone back on the receiver before brushing herself down and started to get ready for when everyone arrived.

* * *

Caitlyn smiled softly and leaned up to kiss Nate.

"Merry Christmas to you to" Caitlyn said as she pulled back. Caitlyn pulled back the blanket and hopped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked. Caitlyn turned around to look at him.

"I'm going for a shower, then going to get everything ready for when we leave for your mum's place" Caitlyn answered as she walked into the bathroom. Nate stretched out the sleep from his body before he also got out of bed. He walked out to the kitchen and started to make some coffee and a hot chocolate for Caitlyn. As he waited for the kettle to boil, he fingered Caitlyn's present in his pocket. When they had just started dating, Caitlyn had always worn a silver locket. She had lost it one summer at Camp Rock and she had been devastated as her father had left her with it. Nate had found it a week later and had taken it to get fixed. After a while he had forgotten about it and it seemed Caitlyn had as well. When they had moved into their new house, Nate had rediscovered it and had decided it would be the perfect Christmas present for her. Nate was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Caitlyn come up behind him. He smiled when he felt Caitlyn wrap her arms around his middle.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

"You" Nate said, smiling as he watched Caitlyn blush. "Let's have breakfast" Nate said as he kissed the top of Caitlyn's head. Caitlyn smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Honey, where are the toothbrushes?" Nate asked from the bathroom. Caitlyn stood up from packing their bags and walked over to the bathroom.

"Nate, we packed our toiletries this morning" Caitlyn said in an amused tone. Nate glared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that before I started to look for everything?" he asked.

"I thought you knew and it is kind of funny"

"It is not funny"

"Hun, we're only going to your mums house, your brothers will be there and so will Mitchie so we will not run out of anything" Caitlyn explained.

"Right, I knew that" Nate lamely said as he brushed past Caitlyn into the bedroom. Caitlyn walked over to him wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Would you just relax? We're only going to spend Christmas with our family now; you're not going to an awards show or movie premier. Just take a deep breath" Caitlyn told him. Nate did as he was told and took a deep breath. He wrapped his arms around Caitlyn and kissed the top of her head.

"What would I do without you?"

"You would have driven yourself crazy" Caitlyn answered as she made to move out of Nate's arms. "You can let me go Nate" Caitlyn said when Nate wouldn't remove his arms.

"This is comfortable though" Nate whined as Caitlyn peeled his arms off her. Caitlyn laughed.

"Why don't you wait until we're all sitting in front of the fire at mum's house?" Caitlyn suggested as she started to take some bags downstairs.

"Do you honestly think I can last that long?" Nate called out. His only response was Caitlyn laughing.

"You can try" Nate laughed as he turned off the lights and carried the rest of the bags down to the car.

* * *

"Caitlyn" Nate whispered to his sleeping wife. Caitlyn groaned before slowly opening her eyes. She smiled when she saw Nate's face.

"What?"

"We're here babe" Nate said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Caitlyn nodded as she also moved to undo her seatbelt.

"What time is it?"

"It's about three-oh-clock" Nate answered as he opened Caitlyn's door. Caitlyn smiled and took the hand he held out to her.

"Let's get everything else later" Caitlyn suggested as they started to walk up to the door. Before Nate had the chance to knock, the door swung open.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie squealed. Caitlyn squealed and hugged Mitchie back. Nate stood back and laughed as he watched the two.

"Do I get a hello?" he asked. Both girls laughed as the released each other and Mitchie hugged Nate.

"Do you expect me to put my best friend's husband over my best friend?" Mitchie asked.

"So is that all I am? The best friend's husband?"

"Sorry honey" Caitlyn said as she linked arms with Mitchie and walked into the house. Nate shook his head as he walked into the house.

"What is going on out here?" Shane asked as he walked into the hallway.

"Ask them" Nate said as he pointed to Caitlyn and Mitchie who were talking with Ella. Shane laughed and went to give his brother a hug.

"Took you guys long enough to get here" Shane commented.

"You can ask Nate about that" Caitlyn yelled from the kitchen. Shane smirked.

"What did you do?" Nate blushed.

"Nothing" Nate mumbled.

"It was not nothing" Caitlyn said as she walked over to Nate. "Hey Shane" she said as she hugged Shane before wrapping her arms around Nate.

"So what was it?"

"Nate gets a little stressed when he's packing" Caitlyn explained while Nate blushed a little more.

"I do not!"

"Nate, you tried to pack the toiletries at least three times" Caitlyn said as she and Shane laughed.

"Whatever" Nate said as he walked away from them.

"Awe... come on Nate" Shane said as he walked up to him and slung an arm over his shoulders. "You know we're only teasing you"

"Who's teasing who?" another voice said. Nate, Shane and Caitlyn looked up the stairs to see Alice coming down.

"Just teasing Nate about his packing abilities" Shane answered.

"He never was the best packer" Alice commented as she engulfed Nate in a hug.

"Hey! What is this? Tease Nate day?" Nate asked as he crossed his arm.

"We try and grab every opportunity we can" Jason said as he walked over to the group. Alice laughed and hugged Caitlyn.

"How was the trip?"

"It was pretty good. I slept the whole time" Caitlyn said sheepishly.

"Cait, you always sleep during trips that are more than half an hour long" Mitchie said walking up to her, Ella trailing behind.

"I vote that everyone stops picking on me and Caity for now" Nate said. Everyone laughed and agreed.

"Yes, they just got here" Alice said. "Why don't you two go and take everything to your room?"

"Thanks mum" Nate said as he kissed her cheek and went outside to get the bags.

"And no funny business" Shane said, smirking when he saw the blushes on Caitlyn and Nate's face.

"Shane!" Mitchie said, whacking her husband on the chest.

"If I recall, it was always you and Mitchie who got up to all the funny business" Caitlyn said. It was Shane and Mitchie's turn to blush.

"Hey, if it wasn't for all that, then we wouldn't have a daughter right now" Shane said.

"Where is Kelly?" Nate asked.

"She's sleeping" Mitchie said.

"Alright, come on Nate, let's get our stuff" Caitlyn said as she dragged Nate outside. Alice laughed as everyone cleared the hallway.

"Nothing's changed" she said to herself before walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

Later that evening everyone was sitting in the lounge room by the fireplace. Alice walked in carrying a tray of hot chocolate. She stopped and couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face as she took in the scene before her. Shane and Mitchie were sitting up at the piano. Shane had his guitar on his lap while Mitchie was writing something down on a piece of paper. Alice watched as Shane read the paper and smiled at Mitchie, stealing kisses now and then. She thought that they must be working on their new album together. Shane and Mitchie had decided that they were going to make a Christmas album for next year. Alice was very proud of them and even more so when they announced that they were going to write the album themselves. Her gaze then shifted to Jason and Ella who were playing with Shane and Mitchie's 7 year old daughter Kelly as well as their own daughter, 10 year old Taylah. All four of them were playing go fish. When Alice looked over at her youngest son, the look on her face softened. Caitlyn was sitting in front of Nate and was leaning against him with her sketch book on her lap. They were both talking in hushed tones and she could tell that Nate must have been saying really sweet things to her by the way Caitlyn was smiling non-stop and occasionally blushing. If you didn't know them, you would have thought that Caitlyn and Nate had been married for ages, not six months.

"Anyone for hot chocolate?" Alice asked, not really wanting to ruin the scene but she didn't want everyone's drinks to get cold.

"Yes please" everyone chorused. Alice grinned as she walked around and handed a mug to everyone.

"Can I have one mum?" Kelly asked Mitchie. Mitchie looked up from her cup and nodded.

"Of course you can sweetie, just be careful because it's a little hot" Mitchie advised Kelly. Kelly nodded excitedly and grabbed a cup off the tray.

"Thanks mum" Nate said once Alice had reached them. Caitlyn stopped what she was doing and reached up to take a cup also.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" Alice said. She looked over at Caitlyn's sketch book. "What are you working on now?" Caitlyn turned the book around so that Alice could see the picture better. It brought tears to her eyes. Caitlyn had managed to sketch a picture of Kelly and Alice playing Go Fish

"That's beautiful"

"Isn't it?" Nate said as he wrapped his arms around Caitlyn's waist. Caitlyn blushed. She didn't notice Shane and Mitchie looking at them.

"You have a natural talent"

"Thank you" Caitlyn said as Alice handed her the book back. Alice smiled as she walked back out to the kitchen. Caitlyn sighed and leaned back against Nate.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked, having heard her sigh.

"Nothing, you're just very comfortable" Caitlyn said, laughing as she turned her head to look up at Nate. Nate leaned down and softly kissed her. Caitlyn smiled and turned on her side to cuddle up to Nate. Nate smiled and started to run his fingers through her hair as they talked about random subjects.

* * *

"Aren't they cute?" Mitchie asked Shane as they both watched the young couple.

"You really want me to answer that question? You want to know if I think my brother and his wife are cute together?" Shane asked Mitchie. Mitchie laughed and looked at Shane.

"Well do you?"

"I will admit I have never seen my brother this happy with his past girlfriends" Shane said. Mitchie nodded her head and turned back around to the piano. She jumped when she felt Shane wrap his arms around her waist.

"You make me the happiest I've ever been in a long time" Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear. Mitchie turned her head and slowly kissed him.

"I love you" she whispered when she pulled away.

"I love you too"

* * *

By 11:00 the kids had been put to bed so that they wouldn't be tired on Christmas morning.

"I think I'm going to go to bed" Alice said after a while. Everyone turned to look at her as she stood up.

"Mum?" Alice heard Jason ask hesitantly.

"Yes Jase?"

"Where's dad?" Jason asked. Alice watched as Nate and Shane turned to look at her, wondering the same thing. She sighed.

"He's not coming home this year. He's spending Christmas on a cruise in the Caribbean with his new wife" Alice admitted. She felt her heart break when she heard her sons sigh.

"Same old dad" Shane muttered as he stood up and walked out of the room. Mitchie sat back, feeling helpless. Alice felt sorry for her.

"Go after him Mitchie, he needs some support right now" Mitchie nodded and walked in the direction Shane had gone.

"We're going to go to bed now mum" Jason said as he and Ella walked past. Alice nodded.

"I tried to get him to come"

"It's not your fault mum" Nate said. He hated seeing his mum beat herself up over this. Alice nodded.

"I'll see you guys in the morning" Alice said as she walked off to her bedroom. Nate sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry" Caitlyn's small voice said. Nate raised his head to look at her. He opened his arms for a hug which Caitlyn accepted.

"It's not your fault. Dad was never the father figure anyway" Nate shrugged. Caitlyn tightened her arms around him.

"I guess that puts us in the same boat" Caitlyn said.

"Yea" Nate said softly. He knew that Caitlyn's father had left her when she was seven, leaving her grandparents to raise her. They had passed away soon after Caitlyn had turned 18.

"Let's go to bed" Caitlyn mumbled tiredly. Nate laughed and scooped her up bridal style. He watched as Caitlyn smiled with her eyes closed and snuggled closer to him.

"You tired?" Nate asked as he carried her towards their room. Caitlyn nodded, glad that she had already changed into her pj's. Nate carefully placed Caitlyn on the bed and laughed as she cuddled up to her pillow.

"Are you just going to stand there looking at me or are you going to come to bed?" Caitlyn asked, cutting into Nate's thoughts.

"I'm coming" Nate said as he walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. Caitlyn moved closer to him as Nate wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you" Caitlyn mumbled.

"I love you too" Nate said before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up early, due to Kelly and Taylah screaming in excitement early in the morning.

"How do you manage to wake up so early?" Caitlyn asked as she slipped on one of Nate's jumpers.

"You get used to it" Ella said as everyone laughed. Caitlyn smiled as she sipped her cup of coffee and sat down next to Nate. Nate wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So who's going first?" Mitchie asked. Kelly and Taylah quickly raised their hands. Jason laughed as he handed out the first gifts. Alice sat back and watched her family. She watched as the couples exchanged special gifts between one another while the girls were preoccupied with theirs. Ella had bought Jason a book on Eagles, his favourite bird. Jason had bought Ella both of them tickets to see a musical that Ella had been dying to see. Shane had given Mitchie a CD with songs he had written for her. Mitchie had put together a CD also with all the songs that had recorded at home. Alice had to say that the moment between Caitlyn and Nate had to be the sweetest. She watched at Nate, who was sitting behind Caitlyn once again, slipped the present in front of her. Caitlyn looked confused as she picked up the small box. She slowly unwrapped it and opened the lid. Caitlyn's gasp was enough to turn everyone's attention to her. Her hand was covering her mouth as she lifted something out of the box. She let it dangle from her hand and everyone saw what it was. Alice noticed that everyone's eyes seemed to widen.

"How... when.... " Caitlyn stumbled over her words as she turned around to look at Nate.

"I remember when you lost it at Camp. I found a little while after and took it to get fixed but I forgot I had it. I found it again when we moved into our house and thought you might like it for Christmas" Nate explained. She wiped a tear from her eye as she latched herself onto Nate.

"What is it?" Alice asked everyone else.

"Her father gave her that locket before he left. It was the only thing she had left of him and we all thought she had lost it at Camp one year. She was devastated" Mitchie explained. Alice nodded as she looked back at Nate and Caitlyn.

"Thank you so much" she heard Caitlyn whisper. She let go of Nate and wiped her eyes.

"That was so sweet Nate" Ella said. Nate blushed. Caitlyn suddenly jumped up.

"What are you doing Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked.

"I almost forgot your presents" Caitlyn answered as she reached behind the tree to bring out a pile a thin presents.

"What did you do Caitlyn?" Shane teased.

"It cost me nothing" Caitlyn said and laughing at the look on Shane's face. She handed the present to everyone.

"Cait, we said we weren't going to go overboard with presents for everyone" Ella said. Caitlyn shrugged.

"It's so thin" Jason said causing everyone to laugh.

"Just open them" Caitlyn said. Mitchie was the first to open her present. She gasped when she saw what it was. Caitlyn had drawn detailed sketches of everyone. Mitchie's was when Kelly was born. Shane's was a copy of a picture of when Shane had proposed. Jason and Ella had one from when they had both fallen asleep in the hammock on Mitchie's birthday. Alice's was one of her and the three boys. Nate had one of when he was recording a new CD with Shane and Jason. He was standing in front of the mike and laughing at a joke that Shane had said.

"These are beautiful Caity" Nate said. Caitlyn smiled and leaned into Nate. Nate kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Caitlyn" Mitchie whispered as she ran her hand along the drawing.

"Merry Christmas everyone" Caitlyn said.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone responded as they all formed a group hug. Alice sat back and watched her family.

"This is how it should be" she told herself.

* * *

**So that's my christmas one-shot. I tried to make it really sweet and mushy in time for christmas and stuff. **

**Just a note, someone reported my _Music Room_ fic. If you want to read it still... i have posted it on jonasbrothersfanfictionarchive under the same name. I don't know what will happen if i add another chapter on this site. **

**Anyway..... Merry Christmas everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
